


Stydia-Star Wars

by Fangirl_By_Nature



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Paper Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_By_Nature/pseuds/Fangirl_By_Nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia have a sliht movie disagreement as Lyda finds that her new FAVOURITE things was Stiles and star wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stydia-Star Wars

"-But-" I argued as Stiles began to rant about the importance of the genius work that is Star Wars.

"-It is one of the greatest movies of all time with the most exciting and unexpected plot twist!" Stiles exclaimed as we both stood in front of the DVD in order to prevent one another from putting a disc in.

"Well its not exactly surprising nor a plot twist to be honset is it!? Everyone knows he is his father. I mean come on, Darth Vader litteraly means dark father. It was there the whole time." 

I was right and he knew it but unfortunately we're both as stubborn as each other. I actually find his stubbornness and love of Star Wars really cute. He's my adorkable Stiles. Did I really just say this that. Cute? Adorkable? My?

"Why do you contantly insist on crushing my dreams Lydia Martin?" He tried to look and sound serious and upset and I would of believed him if it wasn't for his ridiculously large grin that in turn made me smile impossibly wider.

We'd been at this for 45 minutes now. Every time one of us made a movie suggestion or point it was rejected or met with a reasonably good point to not watch it. Constantly bickering like a married couple and flirting with no intention on stopping. That's what our relationship has been like for years now. I really like it. I really like him. Oh god. Did I just admit that? Do I like Stiles?

Stop it lydia. How many times do you have to ask yourself this question. You already know the answer.

"Honestly, Stiles Stillinski, I find great pleasure in your annoyance. Don't get me wrong though, I only like it when said annoyance is caused by me" I stated with a cheeky smirk on my face.

I saw something flash in Stiles' eyes as I said it but he recovered too fast so I couldn't read what it was. 

"Well it looks like we've ran into quite the predicament Ms Martin because I rather like annoying you too. Only when the annoyance is caused by me of course" Stiles retorted with an equally cheeky smile.

"Ive noticed"

"Well it looks like we'll just have to annoy each other then doesn't it?" Stiles asked.

I liked the sound of that. He doesn't actually annoy me. He makes me feel free. When I'm with him there is no Supernatural world. There's just us.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I said surely and with a genuine smile so he would know I really meant it.

We ended up watching Star Wars after Stiles picked me up and put the disc in whilst I was still being held by him, then placing us both so close to eachother on the sofa behind that we were now cuddling. I was way too comfortable to complain and I ended up falling asleep in his arms to Star Wars playing in the background. 

★★★

I was woke up by the alarm on my phone telling me to get ready for school but something told me I was going to be calling in "sick" today and so was Stiles.

I was lying so close to him I was basically on top of him and my head was against his chest with his in my hair. In our sleep our hands seemed to have found each other along with our legs as they were both intertwined with each other as we lay there.

I woke up barely seconds before him and somehow found the courage to kiss his cheek to wake him since he seemed to be impervious to the loud noise that was coming out of the alarm before I stopped it. 

This gave me the pleasure of hearing a content sigh slip out of his mouth as he woke and slowly lifted his head off of its previous position on top of mine and look into my eyes. His golden brown orbs staring at my green ones as If I was the sun and causing me to smile wider and stare at him as if he was the stars.

I'm pretty sure that was the best sleep I have had In 18 years and hopefully I'll get an eternity more.


End file.
